


Lending a Hand

by RyanSinclairDontYouDare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Thasmin Ship, sex with plot, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanSinclairDontYouDare/pseuds/RyanSinclairDontYouDare
Summary: AU: The Doctor and Yasmin Khan have an unbreakable friendship, and come a lot closer during one night in the TARDIS. Yaz helps The Doctor understand herself better than anyone else.Includes shameless smut with plot and fluff.





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point after Season Eleven Episode Eight, I guess? Although really it can be set whenever, baring the references to the main show. The characters and show belong to the BBC and Chris Chibnall. Features The Doctor as portrayed by Jodie Whittaker, and Yasmin 'Yaz' Khan as portrayed by Mandip Gill. All characters included in this work are 18+, and all events are fictional – and any relation to real world events are purely coincidental. However, if your life resembles this, I’m jealous.

It had been a stressful time for The Doctor. Not that life was easy for the cosmic traveller, lost in the fourth dimension. In their new body, the Time Lord had changed sex for the first time. Now a woman, losing her TARDIS, fighting sexism in the middle ages, being tried as a witch, disrespected by politicians in the twenty-first century – it was a whole new outlook on life. But as a person, she hadn’t found much time to relax. One night, as the TARDIS drifted aimlessly through the vortex – she found that time. After a lengthy encounter with the giant and very carnivorous butterflies of Lebettla IV, the crew on board settled in for the night. Gallifreyans, the species that The Doctor belonged to, only need two or three hours of sleep every couple of days, but she was just as worn down as her human friends. Ryan, Graham, and Yasmin. The three had settled into their quarters as The Doctor wrapped up some repairs on the TARDIS shielding, after the giant butterflies attempted to break their way in. 

The Doctor showered, her short blonde hair curling from the water, and got dressed into a tank top and a pair of shorts with kittens on them. She was still getting used to having a female form. One does get accustomed to being in a male body if you’ve been in one for just shy of three thousand or so years. The Doctor enjoyed her new form, however. Sex and gender are more of a fluid concept in her society than elsewhere in the universe. Sure, she had some critiques of it, much like she had with her other bodies – a spot of hair that grows in an awkward place, a mole here, an odd patch of harder skin there. But compared to some of her forms, she considered this an upgrade. She got into her bed, sheets from a children’s duvet set and fairy lights all around the headboard. 

Naturally, as one does, she tried to find a comfortable position. Her feet twitching under the duvet, her arms in new positions every couple of minutes. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the crystalline ceiling built into the deep white walls. She closed her eyes, and as she did so her hands began to wonder. She felt a familiar urge from deep within her. Her hands began to trail her body, pressing the bottom of her tank top up her belly a little, before entering her shorts. Gallifreyan’s fluid approach to gender and sexuality leads to some interesting outlooks on life, especially when one can change sex all together. 

But The Doctor laid there, her fingers exploring the soft mound of hair before finding their way to her core. She explored, deeply and personally for the very first time. It was the first time she had found the time to masturbate. This incarnation hadn’t slept with anyone, as of yet. Her previous incarnations weren’t sexless – she did have a family, a long time ago – but travelling through time in such a nomadic way does tend to be a problem when it comes to long term relationships. 

She sighed deeply, feeling some pressure building inside her, right above her stomach. It spread throughout her body, tensing up yet feeling so at ease. Her fingers explored her sex. She knew her way around someone – but this was the first time she had tried anything on herself. And suddenly waking up to find you now have a brand-new set of alternative sexual organs? She was a little overwhelmed. It felt nice, but something wasn’t quite right. Something wasn’t clicking – she knew that she wasn’t doing something right for her body. She tried another position, this time on her front, but still nothing. Her orgasm seemed to build up gradually, slowly entering her body and just disappearing before she could get release. She cursed at herself, mumbling some ancient Old-High Gallifreyan swear words, before pulling up her shorts and making sure nothing was on show. 

The Time Lord decided to grab a drink of water. The kitchen wasn’t far from her room, so she stepped out. Her room was on the other side of the hall from the trio of humans she had come to know so closely. Ryan, a mechanic who still has a lot to learn about history and the world; Graham, Ryan’s step grandfather and someone who’s running away from his pain; and Yaz, who is –

The Doctor let out a scream. As she turned the corner into the kitchen, she spotted Yasmin Khan, stirring herself a cup of tea on the island table in the centre of the room. The two gasped at each other, The Doctor clutching her chest at the surprise. “Yaz! Sorry, I didn’t expect you to still be up.”

Yaz shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep,” she replied, setting the tablespoon into the sink, “Just thinking I guess.”

“Thinking? You alright?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about back on Earth. This is the kind of thing I always dreamed of, you know,” a smile glazed over Yaz’s face, “travelling, helping people. And all the stuff with my gran,” but the smile quickly faded, “It makes me wonder if I’m good at what I do.”

“Yaz, you are good at what you do. You became a police officer because you wanted to help. That’s brilliant. You’re brilliant. I admire you so much.” The Doctor moved closer towards her.

Meeting The Doctor’s eyes, Yaz said, “You say that to everyone. You really mean it, though, don’t you? You really do see the best in people.”

“What’s the problem in that?”

“Nothing. I just think it’s amazing.” A smile appeared on Yaz’s face again, looking down at her tea before she met eyes with The Doctor. The Doctor couldn’t help but look at her. She stood there, her hair let down from her usual buns – half straightened half curly – in warm pyjamas and slippers, while The Doctor stood there in a tank top and bare foot. “I admire you too, Doctor.”

The Doctor stepped forward and hugged her, wrapping her arms right around so that she could feel her heart beat. Yaz exclaimed a little in surprise, nestling her head into The Doctor’s neck a little. “Yaz,” the Doctor began, “mind if I ask you something?”

“Yeah, totally!” Yaz said pulling back a little, “what’s up?”

The Doctor played with her ear a little, sheepishly moving back a bit. “It’s not exactly something that I’ve had to ask before, you see.” Arms by her side, she signalled Yaz to come with her. Yaz understood immediately. The Doctor had begun to blush and wasn’t like her usual self. She was not the uncontrollable mad force of energy – more sheepish and confused. Following The Doctor through the corridor and then into the Time Lord’s room, Yaz immediately began to look around. She hadn’t been in the room before – she knew The Doctor had slept (once) during their travels but wasn’t sure where she did. Perhaps she just hung like a bat from the ceiling in the control room? 

But here was her room, and it was a room like any other. A few bookcases lined the hexagonal shaped walls, the bed at the far-left corner – with a few stuffed toys laying across it. On a desk stood some art supplies and photographs of people Yaz didn’t recognise – a man in a colourful jacket and a young girl with short brown hair, an older man with white hair in a frizzy shirt laughing with an army soldier with a moustache – and a couple others of a young teenager, sitting in an arm chair reading a history book. 

By the bed was an open chest, filled with what seemed like ancient technology and books, written in a circular language that Yaz couldn’t understand. Trails of wires lead out from it into the head of a mannequin from a clothing shop. A pile of tools and circuit boards ran alongside one of the far walls, as if in her spare time, The Doctor was tinkering. The room was a mix of child-like wonder, a mad-scientist’s castle, and a study that a librarian would hang out in. 

“It’s lovely. Who are these people?” Yaz asked, signalling towards the photographs.

The Doctor smiled, picking up the photo of the teenage girl. “Friends, family. People long gone. The people I carry with me.” She stroked the frame of the photo before setting it back down. “Anyway, I have something I want to talk to you about.” 

Sitting herself down onto her bed, The Doctor invited Yaz to sit by her. “Sure, anything! What’s on your mind?”

“It’s kind of private. Woman to woman?”

Yaz smiled at her, “Doctor, it’s okay. I’m not embarrassed. Trust me, I’ve heard it all from my friends.”

Laughing a little, her nose scrunching up, The Doctor said, “You know how I used to be a man?”

“Yeah. I mean, I guess? I don’t really understand it, but you used to be an old Scottish guy, right?”

“Oh aye, ah wasnae always like this.” The Doctor said, putting on her best gruff Scottish accent, “Ah used’tae go aboot the universe!” Yaz laughed at this, now sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of The Doctor. Her smile quickly faded, her eyes locked on Yaz. “Okay so, have you ever – you know?”

“I know, what?”

“Been with anyone?”

Yaz’s eyes opened a little more at this, “Oh. Well, yeah. I have. Why?” 

The Doctor bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling, “I really shouldn’t be talking about this.” Yaz put her hand on The Doctor’s, “Hey now,” she began, “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“So, have you ever, you know’d… alone?” 

Yaz laughed a bit, “Masturbated? Well, yeah. I think we all have, at some point. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?” The Doctor nodded. “Aw, Doctor, it’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed. Sure, I wasn’t expecting to be talking about this but hey, girl talk. I won’t tell anyone, okay? Take your time.”

“Thank you,” The Doctor said, rocking side-to-side a little. “I guess the reason why I’m asking is because, well, I haven’t done anything since I was a man. And now my… parts… are different. I guess I’m a little…”

“Overwhelmed?”

The Doctor continued to nod at this, “Yeah. I am. It was easier when I was a guy. But now it’s just different. I’ve been with women, you know. Like, sex with them. But it’s different when it’s to yourself, I guess?”

“It sounds like you’re struggling with finding out what you and your new body enjoy. Maybe it’s just the fact it’s different to what it was before, having to re-learn everything?”

“Maybe. But I’m into anything, really. I don’t have anything specific that gets me off. Anything will do if it’s with the right person. But it’s more that I don’t really know my own way around down there.” The Doctor looked down at her feet, embarrassed by what she was saying. 

“Can I ask what brought this on?” Yaz said, causing The Doctor to laugh a little. “Were you… earlier?” The Time Lord nodded, still sheepish. “Okay. Well to break the tension, I masturbated this morning.”

The Doctor looked up, “Is it too personal to ask how you do it?”

“No. We’re friends, remember? I personally can’t climax without touching my clit, honestly. But I also enjoy – you know.” Yaz outstretched her index and middle fingers and mimicked the sexual act of fingering to the air. “What did you do?”

“I did that. I even tried humping into my fingers but still, nothing. It’s just kind of frustrating. I was exhausted and wanted to relieve some pressure and just – it didn’t work.”

Yaz took The Doctor’s hand, “Okay. Feel free to completely shoot me down on this one. And please, do if you’re not comfortable. But a few years ago, I kind of struggled with this too. And then my friend, Karen, showed me a few things. Would you like me to show you?”

The Doctor looked at Yaz in confusion, “What do you mean? You mean – like?” Yaz nodded. “Oh. Well. I – “

“It’s okay to say no.”

“No! Wait, no, I mean, no as in ‘I don’t want to say no’.” 

Yaz smirked, “Ooh, so is that a yes?” 

“Yes.”

Yaz smiled, pushing The Doctor down onto the bed. She was over the Time Lord, her hair falling across The Doctor. Yaz kissed her. The Doctor’s eyes were wide open, before giving in quickly and feeling at peace. Their mouths opened a little, and Yaz’s tongue invaded The Doctor’s mouth. She easily wrestled The Doctor in dominance, her hands beginning to feel their way across the skin of the Doctor’s shoulders, down the cloth of her tank top. The Doctor tried to put her hands on Yaz’s waist, but Yaz quickly stopped that. She pulled her mouth back a little, whispering “Let me show you, okay Doctor?” 

Yaz kissed her neck, biting into it ever so slightly. The Doctor’s eyes, still closed – her mouth opened and small whispers found their way out. Yaz pulled back entirely, her hands on the base of the tank top. The Doctor understood and followed her instructions entirely. Yaz pulled it up, revealing The Doctor’s midriff and then her breasts. It came over her head, quickly discarded onto the floor. Her breasts were perfect, Yaz thought, biting her lips as the kisses and nibbles trailed down further. Under the jawline, onto her collarbone, the skin of her chest. Yaz could feel her hearts beat in sync with each other. Fingers found their way to the exposed breasts, feeling the quickly hardening nipples under the gentle touch. The Doctor couldn’t resist moaning at this. The kisses went further down, surrounding the left breast entirely, before advancing onto the curve on the underside, and right up to the nipple. 

The receiver's back arched ever so slightly. Yaz’s hands still continued downwards, pressing at the string of The Doctor’s shorts, and pulling them down ever so slightly. It allowed for better access to more of The Doctor’s smooth skin. Goosebumps were forming all across her, marks on her breasts and neck coming into being. Fading in from the nothing was that feeling again, the pressure deep inside The Doctor’s stomach. It built more and more with each touch from her friend. The friend that she knew so well, and who now knew her body so well. She was a natural, or perhaps she had done this with more than just that one friend. The Doctor didn’t care. Right then, right there, she wanted to experience more. She wanted Yaz’s touch. She wanted to feel good and there was only one person who could help her. 

The Doctor let out a loud moan, her body still getting used to the invading presence on top of her. Her eyes opened, looking down to see Yaz suckling on her nipple. Biting and sucking ever so deep, as if draining something from her. Her hands continued to trail on the band of the shorts, pulling them down so slowly. Her fingers toying with the idea of entering such a private place. Eventually, they entered. Pulling the shorts all the way down, right by The Doctor’s ankles, who quickly kicked them away. Yaz sat up and looked upon her friend, now completely naked in front of her. A small patch of hair below her surprisingly toned yet skinny body, yet above a mound of pink skin, said to be untouched by anyone else. She was beautiful, and she was her’s. 

Yaz pulled her own top off, not looking where it landed. Her breasts, slightly larger than The Doctor’s, now free. Soon there would be skin on skin, their breasts together as Yaz kissed her friend’s mouth ever so deeply. Not dominating, exactly, but certainly in charge. And from there, she once again kissed her way down the bare flesh, reaching the midriff, to her hips, and then the top of her thighs. It tickled The Doctor, who instinctually spread her legs open. In front of Yaz laid The Doctor’s sex. Neat, almost adorable. Yaz’s fingers got to work. The Doctor was already wet when one finger entered her, a loud moan escaping from her mouth. “Tell me if you don’t like something, okay?” Yaz said, before making the finger sink deeper. The Doctor nodded, not in any way wanting this to end. It already felt better than when she did this alone.

Another finger was added. Slowly Yaz thrust them in and out, allowing for The Doctor to adjust to the invading presence inside of her body. Yaz could feel how tight she was, yet she was ready for more. Her other hand found its way to the top of The Doctor’s sex, finding her clit and slowly stroking it, rubbing it ever so slightly. The Doctor reacted to this, her back arching. “Someone liked that.” Yaz noted. And she was right, a smile dancing across The Doctor’s face. It was peaceful, exciting. Yaz sped up a little, still giving The Doctor time to adjust completely. She repositioned herself, getting right up between The Doctor’s legs. Her elbows by The Doctor’s feet, and her mouth by her sex. She began to lick her way inside, tasting The Doctor, bringing her so deep. She didn’t taste like anyone that she had been with before. It was more like a fresh strawberry on a summer’s day, during the first picnic of the year – a lake running by. Only The Doctor could have a vagina that tasted like a place, Yaz thought. 

The Doctor was lost in the feeling. It was so intense. Yaz knew how to use her tongue. It was teasing yet so relieving. It gave her everything she was needing. The Doctor’s toes curled, her back arched. Yaz’s tongue found its way to her clit, kissing it so gently before suckling on it like she did her nipple. The Doctor began to grip the bed sheets. It was so intense. All of her senses were in overdrive. She had no idea oral sex could feel this good. When she used to receive, back when she was a man, it felt incredible when someone knew what they were doing – but this was different. It was a fresh sexual experience. Entirely new senses. Her body felt hot and heavy, she could barely think coherent thoughts. Yaz was an expert at this, she thought. She moaned Yaz’s name.

Yaz’s hot breath on her sex felt so good – The Doctor could tell that Yaz smirked at the moan. She was owning her, and she was letting her. The Doctor gave her body to Yaz in that moment. Everything was on the table for Yaz to use, to tease, to taste. Yaz’s knuckles reached The Doctor’s skin. “Do you like it when I finger your pussy, Doctor?” The Doctor moaned louder, biting her lips to keep her voice down. She moaned her response. It was exactly what Yaz expected it to be. “You taste so beautiful, Doctor. So delicate. So beautiful.” The grip on the bedsheets grew, The Doctor felt the tension in the pit of her belly growing. It was all consuming. It embedded itself deep into The Doctor’s very being. Every part of her was tensing up. 

Her breathing became louder. Her moans louder, still. Yaz could tell how close to climax The Doctor was growing. “Cum whenever you need to, baby. Cum for me, Doctor.” She whispered as her mouth attacked her clit. It was stronger now, Yaz wanted to push The Doctor’s senses. It was her mission to help relieve that tension. And relieve it she did. The Doctor’s eyes were shut so tightly, the grip on the sheets so strong. Moaning and near begging, The Doctor let go. All the tension exiting her body in a flush of emotions. Her climax was so strong, so much longer than any previously. It touched her soul. Yaz’s kisses and fingering did its trick. The Doctor moaned her partner’s name once more as she came. It worked its magic. The Doctor’s back collapsed onto the bed as the climax began to end. It seemed to last for an eternity – which for a Time Lord is quite impressive. Once it was clear The Doctor was now catching her breath, Yaz gave a couple more kisses right on her sex. It was so sensitive for The Doctor just then. The first orgasm of her new body, given to Yasmin Khan like a virgin. 

Yaz’s fingers were soaked. Her mouth dampened from the wetness of The Doctor’s orgasm. She licked her fingers clean. As the Doctor opened her eyes, she saw Yaz. Their eyes locked. “Was that good, Doctor?” She asked. The Doctor didn’t need to reply. She shot up and kissed Yaz, taking her head between her hands. She could taste herself on her lover’s lips. The two rolled over, collapsing on the bed below them. Their bodies became one in that moment. Lovers. One from Gallifrey, lost in time – the other from Earth, lost in her world. The two were a match. The two grinding on one another, Yaz removing the last of her garments. She was incredibly aroused now. “I guess it’s my turn.” The Doctor said, before her fingers found their way between Yaz’s legs.

The two came full circle, that night. And not just for that night.


End file.
